


Room To Spare

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Apologies, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 05, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: After Vir is moved to new quarters, Lennier decides to attempt the, assumed, impossible and try to reconcile his friendship with the Centauri.(Post-5x15)





	Room To Spare

**Author's Note:**

> I find it incredible that I can think of ten tags for a 3 page long fic but only three for a more usual length one.

Vir sat on the edge of his new bed in his new (hopefully temporary) quarters. His hands covered his face and he was trembling. He never really felt right in an important position, but it felt even more wrong to be in an important role with no current, relative importance to it. And then there was Lennier's discovery that the Centauri Republic was attacking other members of the Alliance. Vir didn't blame Lennier for doing what he did, of course he didn't. He blamed his government for being so secretive that even its future emperor hadn't known anything. Lifting his head, Vir looked around at his new quarters. They were strange, and small, and plain. However, he couldn't deny that it was safer for him to be there than to was anywhere he was used to being seen. Groaning, he rested his face against the palms of his hands again. Vir was surprised by a knock on the door. He stood and unlocked it. When it opened, he was faced with a very hesitant Minbari.

"Lennier," Vir greeted, surprised. "Come in."

Tentatively, Lennier stepped into the room.

"I would offer you a drink, but I don't know what I've got." Vir said, awkwardly.

He sat on his bed again, and Lennier joined him. Lennier sighed.

"You probably hate me." he murmured, focusing on a point on the floor between his knees.

Immediately, Vir's head shot up.

"Hate you? Of course I don't hate you! How  _could_ I hate you?" he exclaimed.

Closing his eyes, Lennier withdrew into himself.

"With what I did..." he whispered. "If I cannot forgive myself, why should you?"

"Lennier, what you did was right. Your revelation might have made my future here uncertain, but what the Republic was doing was wrong!" Vir told Lennier. "They shouldn't be doing this to the Alliance in the first place! The least they could have done was publicly declare war on everyone! I can understand what you did and why you did it, I only wish I could have done something to help. I cannot say the same about my people."

Lennier jumped a little when Vir placed a hand on his shoulder. He gazed into the soft but haunted eyes, which were both apologetic and forgiving. For months, Lennier had been craving another of Vir's hugs, just to have his friend close in a way that was similar yet so different to the closeness he wanted with him. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around the Centauri, taking Vir by surprise.

"I am sorry," Lennier whispered. "For everything bad that has happened to you."

Vir swallowed, moving back, his eyes wide pools of chocolate brown. He carefully moved a hand to Lennier's cheek. Suddenly, his lips were on Lennier's, kissing the Minbari gently. When Vir pulled away, Lennier's eyes were still closed as he sighed contentedly. Vir smiled at the sight.

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized. "I just felt like that was going to be the only chance I'd ever get."

Tilting his head slightly, Lennier smiled and stroked the hair behind Vir's ear, before tracing a finger down the Centauri's jaw. Vir leaned into Lennier's touch.

"Why would it be the only opportunity?" Lennier quietly asked.

"Well..." Vir started to reply, before Lennier interrupted.

He pulled Vir closer by his waist and quietly pressed their mouths together. Melting into the touches, Vir moved his hands so that they met at the nape of the Minbari's neck, just below his head bone. When they came apart, breathing heavily, they touched foreheads.

"I'm in love with you, Lennier," Vir softly told Lennier. "I have been for a long time."

"I love you, too," Lennier whispered. "In the past I have been too scared to admit it, even to myself. But now... I am so glad that I did." 

Vir hugged him, tightly, hiding his face in his broad shoulder.

"Could you... could you stay with me?" Vir asked. "I know it's stupid, and I'm an ambassador now, so I should be getting used to it, but... I don't... I can't sleep in unfamiliar places. And there should be enough room to spare. If-"

Lennier stopped him from babbling any more by placing a finger on his mouth.

"Of course I'll stay." he replied.


End file.
